


Coping Mechanisms

by sillyboyblue



Category: Split Second (1992)
Genre: Coping Mechanisms, M/M, Warm bath, kissing scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: Dick Durkin is tired of Harley Stone's bad habits and won't let him ruin his health and his life.





	

"When was the last time you took a shower ?"

Dick looked horrified when Stone told him that he did not know.

"You have no hygiene, Harley.  
\- I know that." he simply answered and took a sip of the coffee that Dick had just made, frowned and added more sugar.

"No hygiene and bad habits."

Harley looked up from his mug.

"What do you mean ?"

Dick sighed, slightly exasperated by Harley's behavior. How could he be so detached from reality ?

"You never clean your apartment."

Stone shoved a piece of chocolate in his mouth as Dick continued. 

"No wonder you're depressed. Plus you could get rabid from the fleas of all the pigeons and the rats.  
\- I'm not depressed." contested Stone.

Dick snatched Stone's bag of chocolates and held it away from him.

"What do you call all this smoking, drinking overly sugary coffee and stuffing your face with chocolate ? Those are coping mechanisms."

Stone was baffled by Dick's conclusion. Maybe he was right.

"Right, then what do you suggest ?"

Dick smiled as he felt that surprisingly, Stone was going to cooperate.

"First, you need to wash.  
\- Alright." said Stone as he got up from his seat.

"I can run a warm bath for you, if you want." suggested Dick. Stone nodded.

"Sure."

Dick disappeared in the bathroom, leaving Stone's bag of chocolate on the table. Stone resisted the temptation to take just one and left it untouched.

Meanwhile, Dick was checking the temperature of the water. He had no idea how Stone would like it. Dick thought he seemed like the type of guy to take scorching hot showers.

Stoned came in the bathroom when he heard that the water had stopped running. He slowly got undressed under Dick's gaze. He could feel that the younger male was staring at him and it made him smile to know that he was still attractive to someone.

He tested the water. It was just fine. He dipped one foot in it, then another, and finally he sat down. Dick kneeled by the side of the bath tub and proceeded to massage Stone's shoulders. He did not lie, he truly was good at massages and Stone felt all the tension accumulated during the past few days slowly leave his body. Dick's hands were gentle and warm. Stone's body began to tingle slightly, responding to Dick's touch. 

Dick picked up the soap and rubbed it in his hands. He then soaped Stone's back as an excuse to resume his massage. Stone let out a content sigh that sounded like a soft moan when Dick's hands reached his lower back. 

"Would you like me to wash your hair ?" asked Dick as he grabbed the bottle of shampoo. 

"Yes," replied Stone, "I'd like that."

Dick opened the bottle and gathered some shampoo into his hands. He rubbed Stone's scalp slowly. The other man closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"Mind if I join you ?" asked Dick.

Stone turned his head to face his lover and stretched out his arms.

"Come here."

Dick quickly got undressed and joined Stone in the bath tub, sitting in front of him. Hopefully it was big enough for the two of them.

Stone glanced at Dick's scars. They were healing quite nicely with time, reduced to light pink raised scars. Stone could tell how Dick felt about them, since he also had scars. 

Stoned could not find words to reassure Dick about his appearance, so he ran his hands over his scars. Dick's hands reached for Stone's scarred shoulder and brushed the tip of his fingers over the cracks that the scars had left. They had not healed as nicely as Dick's. 

Dick placed a soft kiss on the side of Stone's shoulder. Stone drew Dick closer and sat him on his lap. Dick moaned when he felt Stone's lips and tongue against his scarred chest. The kisses of the scorpio against the scorpio sign.

**Author's Note:**

> Those two will be the end of me.


End file.
